


Cherryade

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: “我知道你有其他办法可以解决， 但是，”说到这里，他深吸一口气，“是我先来的。”





	Cherryade

**Author's Note:**

> 就是一OOC雷文，ABO但是有点涉及到性别流动（是生理性别，我不确定属不属于Genderfluid）。

*

“这个算是更衣室的传统。规矩是这么定的，但并不是没有商量。”

*

在按响门铃以前，伯纳多几乎产生了一种错觉：就像普通朋友一样，他可以在大卫家坐一会儿，或许晚上吃顿便饭，他们随意地聊聊天；而再晚一些，他就能够带着属于友谊的喜悦，满足地回到家。至于产生错觉的缘由，或许是他恰好带了两瓶饮料来——考虑到他们的职业，以及另一个席尔瓦并不缺酒喝的事实，的确是果汁更可人。伯纳多按了门铃，站在原地，像一个在教师办公室门口踟蹰的学生，一路上握着的玻璃瓶身和金属瓶盖逐渐染上手心的温度。

他没有等很久，实际上，在伯纳多的指节开始泛白以前，西班牙人就把他迎进了家门。大卫套着一件灰色的连帽衫，帽子翻起来戴好，遮住发顶，只留下一缕打卷的头发落在额前。他们简单问了好，避开了拥抱，大卫在接过伯纳多带来的饮料时会心地浅笑，距离保持得不留痕迹。

果汁至少证明了无论今天发生多么孩子气的事情，始作俑者都会被无条件原谅；至于距离的问题，伯纳多还在思考，他跟在大卫身后，踏入客厅，只再靠近一步，就被一种充满了整栋房子的绵软气息淹没。那是一种惺忪的惫懒，带着热度和一丝取悦的甜意，每一下随着呼吸进入体内，都仿佛在温言软语劝人投降。

我准备好了吗？伯纳多在心里问自己，而他只能确定，眼下的回答是一句动摇的“不好说”。

“我很抱歉，伯尼，但是这个，”大卫拉下兜帽，示意了一下后颈，“在预期之外，我还没来得及处理。”

他整个人都带着一种发热导致的潮红。

在他说出这句话之前，他们对于亚性别的共识与外界基本无异，曼城的两个席尔瓦都是Beta，至少看起来是这样。不过，按照大卫的意思，这个结论或许还有别的说法。

“我有段时间不是Omega了。因为Beta状态一直很稳定，所以突然来这一下有点措手不及，”大卫解释道，然后，就和那天在更衣室里一样，他看着伯纳多，淡然自若地提议，“如果你没准备好，就不用勉强。”

*

训练结束后，曼彻斯特城空荡荡的更衣室里只下剩两个人。伯纳多看着新任队长，一时不知道该如何作答。

做爱能在多大程度上改善更衣室的人际关系？他没有答案。这种事情在青年队不可能放在台面上说，而成年之后，很遗憾，他也没有经历过，于是在伯纳多看来，所谓的经验之谈听起来很像是故意折磨球员。这完全没有必要——他们是队友，他不需要通过操他的队长，或者被他的队长操，这种方式来交付信任和尊重。无论是以往的队长们，还是眼前的这一个。

他们的座位并不相连，说话其实并不十分方便。大卫就站在21号与20号柜子之间，他有他一贯的安静，并不催促，甚至做好了退回原处的准备。

“退回原处”，大卫有这个选择，也就是说，他们没有强迫自己的必要。

想到这里，伯纳多张开嘴，他想要拒绝，他应该在这个时候说“不”的；但是，有那么一刻，气流在他声带上不停地打滑，他不能说出一个字。他在脑海里反复回想刚才的每一句话，队长，做爱，更衣室，做爱，“传统”……经历了几秒的混乱之后，他最终还是捞到了一根救命稻草。

“可以不在更衣室吗？”他问。“我不喜……我不习惯在更衣室。”

“去我那儿？”大卫问。

伯纳多点点头，他一时没有更好的提议，并且他下意识地觉得，如果他没有反对意见，那么现在和将来发生的一切，应该就是最好的结果。在对话进行下去后，他反应过来，对大卫说：“今天，今天恐怕不行。下个休假日？”

*

大卫倒了一杯橙汁，递给伯纳多，年轻人坐在餐桌前，抱着玻璃杯陷入沉思。年长一些的人就倚在旁边的另一把椅子靠背上，并没有要坐下的意思，他颇有些兴趣地注意着伯纳多的反应，但想象中如蒙大赦的神情并没有出现。

有趣，他想，他和伯纳多一样大的时候，最害怕的事情就是还被当成小孩子，虽然非常感激队友们的照顾，但是被无意中看扁了也不是美好的体验。只有真正到了成为球队里的老家伙时，他才明白，有些事情是自然而然发生的。就像有的时候他看着伯纳多，会不自觉地想起以前的自己，这绝对不是说他们很像，也不是他希望或者试图从伯纳多身上找自己的影子，而是——

“你为什么不坐下呢，大卫？”

伯纳多喝掉橙汁，抬起头看着他。葡萄牙人的手指紧紧扣在玻璃杯上，他需要一些多余的动作，帮他消耗掉说话时多余的情绪和力气。禁区里寸步难行，但他看见了清楚的传球线路，那个正确的唯一解。

“你已经站不住了，是不是？你害怕自己一旦坐下，就没法再站起来。”

“对，”大卫承认道，“而你还有最后一次可以离开的机会。”他说得很坦然，心里已经在盘算伯纳多离开之后的事情。

然而年轻人站了起来，视线与大卫端平，脊背笔直。他比大卫要高一些，纤细一些，激动的时候眉头反而更向上提，显得他像是永远不会生气；他的脾气也的确很好，好像可以包容所有的打趣和恶作剧。他放开了手中的那只杯子，他有话要说。

“说实话，我也不知道我准备好了没有。可我的确知道Omega是什么，我可以帮你，大卫。我知道你有其他办法可以解决， 但是，”说到这里，他深吸一口气，“是我先来的。”

他看着大卫，用眼神咬着对方，仿佛只要他一松口，大卫就会改变主意赶他出去一样。

而被咬住的人反倒不知道该作何反应，他想问伯纳多知不知道自己刚才承诺了什么，又有点想笑，出于害羞或者愧疚。小小挣扎了一下，他扶住椅背，朝伯纳多伸出手：“我站不住了，伯尼，你要来抱抱我吗？”

别说是隔着两把椅子，哪怕是隔着一个球场，这只小兔子都会一路疯跑地奔向他。

年轻人的气息冲进怀里，大卫抱着这只特别聪明又特别能跑的小兔子，忽然有一种想把刚才未完成的想法告诉他的冲动。他有时看着伯纳多会想起以前的自己，只是因为想起来的时候会有些担心：他担心伯纳多太过勇敢坚毅，以致于有时错失逃跑的良机。

你有危险了，大卫想道，但他决定先不把这些告诉伯纳多，转而用一个落在耳尖上的轻吻覆盖掉思考的痕迹。

对此一无所知的伯纳多把手放在他的腰上，轻轻掀起右边衣角，在把手伸进大卫的衣服之前，他问：“大卫，我可以吻你吗？”

西班牙人的回答是捧着脸颊吻上去。

由于伯纳多刚刚喝过橙汁，大卫尝到了一点似有似无的味道，他觉得自己有点被那种酸酸甜甜的味道讨好了。他知道不应该在这种时候欺负小孩子，而且也实在没有多余的力气了，就任由伯纳多夺回主动权，自己再慢慢跟上，回应。他喜欢干燥的嘴唇和橙汁味的舌尖。

在指尖触碰到腰上的皮肤时，大卫不受控制地颤抖了一下，就好像伯纳多的指腹在他腰上烙上了三个指纹形的印记。

“你很烫。”伯纳多犹豫了一下，手指停在半空。

“你也是，”西班牙人把手指搭在他手腕上，尽情享受那种熟悉的热度，顺便指明了一点事实，“以前有过作为Alpha的经验吗？”

*

他们最后决定的地点是客卧的飘窗。

实际上根本没有时间做选择，只不过那里最近，方便而已。

自窗帘架上垂下的柔软织物阻隔了大部分光线，将他们包裹在一片天蓝色里。大卫被安置在堆放着的米字旗星条旗靠垫上，伯纳多把他的卫衣向上推到胸口，用舌头舔舐逗弄胸前的乳头。大卫漫不经心地用手指揉弄着埋在胸前的这颗脑袋，偶尔玩一玩已经红彤彤的兔子耳朵，舒服了就眯起眼睛，被咬疼了就发出几声细碎的呻吟。他抬起伯纳多的下巴吻他，把手伸进年轻人的裤子里，跟伯纳迪尼奥打了个缠绵的招呼。

接着他就被扯下了裤子，因为伯纳多是个学习能力很强的年轻人。不过好在大卫向来心态豁达，害羞在这种时候没有用，于是他就能愉快地抛开羞耻心，大方地在伯纳多面前把腿打开。另一个席尔瓦撒娇似地把穴口涌出的透明液体抹开，在腿根上进行即兴创作，玩到大卫忍不住拽过他另一只手的手腕，在那上面不轻不重地咬了一口以示催促。受到警告后，伯纳多改过自新，决定加快速度，把手指挤进淌水的穴口里。他对大卫的身体一无所知，只能凭着探索精神一点点向深处摸去。

“湿成这样，难为你刚才一直站在那里。”伯纳多附身吻了吻大卫下巴上的痣，又加了一根手指，搅出咕啾咕啾的水声。

“那还不是因为——”西班牙人说到这里被迫停了下来，伯纳多猝不及防地压到了他的前列腺，性快感像窒息一样掐住了他的呼吸，重新获得空气的时候没有叫声出来已经是他的极限。又忍耐了几秒，他继续说：“因为刚才有人不肯操我。”

伯纳多扯开安全套包装，对他挤挤眼睛。

“现在他愿意啦。”

兔子先生扶住自己的性器，慢慢地往大卫身体里送，他很小心地控制着节奏，插进去大半才注意到身下人一直咬着自己的手指关节。

“很疼吗？”伯纳多问，他对大卫的一切都不是很确定。他甚至还弓起身子，在大卫的颈侧皱了皱鼻子，以期捕获一些蛛丝马迹，却没有意识到自己的动作很可爱，仿佛一只真的兔子在嗅它的晚餐。

躺在抱枕上的大卫没有说话，只是摇了摇头。不是疼痛，他很难描述那种感觉，但可以确定不是疼痛；或许是在脑海深处蛰伏已久的念头，趁着他身体不归自己管的时候，钻了空子，想要反过来控制他。他说不清楚那是什么，但最好别是现在——他一个人的时候可以用任何他喜欢的方式面对这些，但两个人的时候，被抱着的时候，被另一个人进入的时候，他必须承认自己会变得脆弱，会难以抵抗，会无法承受。至于在年轻人面前哭，他暂时还做不到，那可能会吓到伯纳多。

他不想要这种事发生。

但大卫没有来得及想到的是，伯纳多伸出手，抓住了他的手指。年轻人把他的手指牢牢地捏在手里，然后紧了紧，让那些关节尽量贴着自己的掌心。

他们在彼此的手上摸到了情欲灼人的热度，一层薄汗，还有没完没了的付出。

以及许多想念，许多不舍。

在不能继续胡思乱想下去的时刻，伯纳多加快了速度，只有快感才能把杂念甩出脑海，而这就是他们现在所需要的一切。而大卫，他现在觉得他的小腹里就揣着一只精力充沛的兔子，不怎么听话地扑腾着，跳动着，却知道他想要什么。他现在用不上力，只能任由伯纳多摆布，但他对此并没有意见。

做爱能在多大程度上改善更衣室的人际关系？

他们马上就要得到答案了。

伯纳多调整了一下角度，性器的顶端挤进生殖腔的入口，他刻意像个毛躁的Alpha一样反复来了好几次，龟头撞开那道肉缝再退出来，直到结膨胀起来，卡在了腔口里。他这么玩的时候，大卫喘得很急促，心脏差点把肋骨撞断。生殖腔太深了，也太私密了，他跟来自那处的快感算是阔别已久；至于成结，也是一种久违的恐惧，在这种时候只会让人更加兴奋。

他揪住抱枕的一角，甩了甩头想要摆脱令人头晕目眩的快感，却只能越陷越深。

至于高潮，那是另一场非常漫长的坠落。

*

伯纳多是被眼角的触感扰醒的，但他不确定那到底是一个飞快的、蜻蜓点水的亲吻，还是有人用手指擦到了那里。他睡着并不是因为需要补充体力，而是受到了激素的干扰。在听见两声“伯尼”以后，年轻人爬了起来，慢慢清醒过来。

从窗帘外的光线判断，大概到晚餐时间了。

他试着伸展自己，迷迷糊糊地活动了关节，然后被轻轻掐了掐脸，事实证明他对时间的判断没有错，因为大卫告诉他晚餐已经快好了。他起身把衣服整理好，跟着晚餐的主厨来到餐桌边。

这感觉就像什么通关游戏，小兔子想，或许他在开始的时候走进了岔路，但他打到了结局。

或者，至少是阶段性胜利。

**Author's Note:**

> 全程有一种欺负小朋友的负罪感……我忏悔，我罪孽深重。（。）  
大概因为赛季限定队长，或者还有别的原因，我其实一直有点伤心，也不是非常严重，就像手上破了个不大的伤口，但是一直没有好起来。原本以为挤牙膏会很艰难，不过还算顺利，而且在写OOC雷文的过程中奇妙地跟自己和解了。  
最后，贝贝真的很可爱。www虽然迟了但是祝他生日快乐！  
（ps在这个设定里其实大家都心照不宣地躲掉了这个强人锁男的传统，只有贝贝……2333 孩子实诚不是他的错啊。）


End file.
